


End of the World

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, End of the World, M/M, hurt!Dean, sam mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: 'End of the world kiss' cliché. Only they live and should talk about it some point, right?





	

They were going to die. There was no way out of this one. Dean couldn't see it, Sam couldn't see it, and neither could Cas. They all agreed that this would be the end of either Team Free Will, or the world.

Either way, they're dead.

So, what do you do the night before you're going to die? You drink, you get high, and/or sleep/make out with someone.

At least, that's Dean's list of things to choose from. Sam doesn't do those. He sits and cleans guns and gathers other things together to get ready.

Castiel? Dean's always found his way of dealing with a suicide mission to be a little too calming, and it's what's reminded Dean of how powerful Cas is, or was.

"Hey, Cas." Dean approached him. He was outside, staring up at the night sky. It was a conveniently clear night. Bright stars shining in the sky. Dean would dare say it's beautiful.

Cas turned to look at him, "Hello, Dean." The small welcoming smile on Cas's face was always something Dean really liked seeing. It made him feel nice, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"What're you doing out here?" Dean asked, clutching his keys from jangling.

Cas sighed, and looked back up at the stars, "Besides humanity, I've always loved the night sky, and since we're dying tomorrow, I thought I'd look at it one last time. Heaven's night sky isn't quite the same."

Dean heard the sentence end in an occurring thought. He looked to see Cas frowning, "What?"

"I just realized I might not even go to Heaven." Cas seemed a little despondent in saying this.

"Where do angels go when they die anyway?" Dean asked, not sure if they went to purgatory, or some place else.

"I have a low enough level of my grace left to place in me in a spot in Heaven or Hell. I'm practically human, with enough grace to get me through our last fight." Cas explained.

What a way to divert the question.

"Of course you'll go to Heaven," Dean nudged him, "You'll be dying to save the world. That'll count for a lot."

"I've still done too much bad, Dean." Cas shakes his head, looking over at Dean.

"So have I, dude. There's still a place up there for us." Dean smirked.

Cas gave his a frowning quizzical look, "Why are you so positive? It's very unlike you." Dean chuckles, and spins his keys in his hand.

"I just have a good feeling about tomorrow, whether we live or not." He shrugs, gazing up at the sky, wishing he brought a blanket out so they could lay on it and not hurt their necks.

"Going somewhere?"

At first, Dean didn't understand the question, but then remembered the Impala keys in his hand. He dropped his gaze to Cas, and that good feeling started getting bigger.

Even with the good feeling, dying in tomorrow's battle was still very high on the probability scale. So, it wouldn't hurt to do the one thing he's been putting off and fighting for so many years now.

"Not anymore." Dean replied, inching closing to his best friend, and kissing his lips gently. Nothing heavy. Nothing too forceful.

Cas didn't react at first. He just froze in place, and when a second rolled by, Dean felt the equal replying press of his lips. Now that they were both on board, Dean pressed further, cradling Castiel's face in his hand. Cas's hands found Dean's waist.

This was new, and almost jarring to Dean, and he was sure to Cas too, but that didn't stop him from kissing Cas like he's needed it for so long, because he really has. He can't even remember the amount of years that had gone by. He's sure Cas would know. Cas records those kinds of things.

All Dean knows is that having Cas this close should have happened a long time ago, not at the end of the world.

\---

Dean thinks he got a little too drunk last night because he's not sure but he thinks he kissed Cas. Maybe it was a dream?

Actually, he's really pretty sure he kissed Cas, but he doesn't remember getting to bed. He doesn't remember what happened after the kiss, and that stresses him out.

He's the only one in his bed, so him and Cas didn't sleep together. Damn, what happened?!

It bothers Dean all morning and afternoon, and he would ask Cas, but Cas seems to be purposely ignoring him.

That actually might be a good thing. Dean doesn't think he fully understands what he was thinking last night. They're going to die anyway.

\---

They're in the thick of it. They've lost a couple friends that came to help, they're down to a few bullets, and Dean doesn't think they can talk their way out of this one. He lost sight of Cas at some point, and Sam is just on the other side of the rubble.

This was not how this was supposed to play out, but he knew that. Dean hears Sam talking, and sees him stepping out of his hiding spot. He's talking about giving himself up.

Dean quickly steps out as well in objection. Sam's not going to sacrifice himself. They're doing this together. Dean didn't realize him and Sam were being a distraction for Cas to sneak up and paralyze the baddie.

They quickly drew the sigil for the door, and recited the spell, and watched monster get put back away in its place to stay. Dean falls to the ground with a laugh, letting himself finally feel his injuries, and Cas and Sam carting him off to the car.

\---

They were supposed to die. Dean's mind was set in the out come of the battle being their deaths. Not him in a hospital for a week, and on bed rest for another two.

Sam was good in taking care of him. They had plenty of time for tv marathons now. Sam got him food, washed his clothes, helped him to the bathroom. Dean tried to do it on his own, but everything hurt, and falling hurt even more.

Dean didn't see Cas. Like at all. He never came to visit Dean in the hospital or his room. Dean didn't even ask Sam, because maybe he wasn't ready to see Cas. They did kiss. They'd have to talk about that, right?

How do you talk about kissing your best friend when they were just supposed to be friends? The stress of it didn't help his healing, and it crept into his dreams.

\---

"Hello, Dean." Dean heard beside him as he awoke. He almost shot up, but recognized the voice, making him want to lay very still and pretend he's still asleep. "I came as soon as I could."

What the hell does that mean?

Dean sat himself up to the best of his abilities, "What the hell does that mean? Where have you been?" It was a little more gruff than he anticipated, but he just woke up.

"I felt your longing, so I rushed over and saw you were dreaming," Cas explained, not looking at him, "And I was only in the library. I haven't left the bunker."

"You've been here this whole time?" Dean asked, because wow. He's never not known Cas to not check on him if he's in the same vicinity.

"Of course. I have nowhere else to go, and I'm tired of being out there alone." Cas sighed, looking like a weight just pressed harder on his shoulders.

It got quiet in Dean's room. There was an air of unspoken conversation. A conversation that Dean wasn't ready for, but the air made him anxious. He felt like he needed to run, but his injuries wouldn't let him get far at all.

"Dean," Cas took a breath, "I think we should talk-"

"No, see I don't think we should," Dean interrupted. He had to. He doesn't think he can do this right now.

"I think we should, Dean. Are we just going to ignore each other for the rest of our lives, or ignore just the issue, because I can't take it. I can't just pretend it didn't happen." Cas seemed stressed, just like he was.

"And why not?" Dean closed his eyes, wishing and hoping Cas's reason wasn't a good one, so that Dean could win this discussion, and they can go about ignoring the kiss.

Castiel took a moment before replying, "You won't like the answer. I know you won't. I knocked you out for a reason. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the aftermath. I don't know what you were thinking-"

"Wait. You knocked me out?" Dean glared at him, "I kiss you, and you knock me out? What the fuck, Cas?!"

"You were going to panic. I felt if I just knocked you out, your mind would think it was a dream, and we'd move on like it didn't happen." Cas defended himself, but it wasn't a good defense.

"Did you not want me to kiss you? Did you not like it? Or was it the fact that you were the one panicking?" Dean guessed. If Cas didn't want to kiss, that was fine. He didn't have to mojo Dean unconscious to get out of it.

"No! Of course, I liked it! I can't tell you how long I've been wanting us to do it, but the fact remains, you have a track record. You don't go out with men. You sleep with women. I've thought about changing my vessel, but I grew fond of Jimmy, and I didn't necessarily want to leave his body,"

"It was a very difficult decision to make, but I knew if you loved me, which I never thought you did, it wouldn't matter to you. But it does, and so I tried to help you through a mistake I knew you were making." Cas explained himself, in a loud upset voice.

"For your information," Dean was rather upset too, "I knew exactly what I was doing, and it wasn't a mistake. You can't just knock me out whenever you please. We were going to die, Cas. I thought that would be the last night we had together,"

"And another thing, it doesn't matter what vessel you're in. I thought it did at first, but it never mattered. I just didn't think you'd ever be with someone like me. I still don't."

"You are such a stupid man, Dean Winchester! I don't know when you will ever see your self worth, but I have always known you to be the greatest man on this damn planet. No matter the stupid, idiotic things you do, I will always think that of you."

Cas's words rang in Dean's ears, and he backed down. He sank back into his headboard, and looked away.

Cas said something in Enochian, and placed two fingers to Dean's forehead. He was quickly healed in a matter of seconds. Nothing ached, nothing stabbed, nothing hurt. Everything felt 100% normal, but Cas gave him no time to think about any of his injuries before he got up into Dean's bed and straddled him.

"How did you-"

Cas held Dean's face in his hands, "I loved you the moment I saw you in Hell. You were the brightest soul there. Don't tell me you're not worthy of love. Let yourself have what you want for once."

Dean looked up at Cas, and couldn't help but follow through with kissing him. It was too easy; too normal. And Dean let himself have this. If Cas was really going to be there to be the kick in the pants he needs, then maybe this anxiety will dissipate into comfortableness.


End file.
